To Find A Dying Rose
by kakashiluckyblackcat
Summary: If you didnt read C.A.T.S vs D.O.G.S by Aurorawolfa....then read it before you read this...it will be less confusing. SodapopXBlurr a contiuetion of spanish dreams....how sodapop older brother is looking for her....


It was light. there was a rose garden. An man with short messy jet black hair stood there. The man seem to be 19 or 20 years old. Looked around with is misty blue eyes. Some many rose....all red, pure, beautful, and stunnig.

"Ricardo" a sweet soft voice said.

The man that was named Ricardo turnded around to see a woman in a olive green dress with a scarf on top of her head. She had tan skin and dark black eyes.

"¿Santo Maria Goretti!?" he said

"¡Ricardo usted la encuentra! ¡Prisa! Antes de it' ¡s demasiado tarde!" The woman that was Saint Maria Goretti warnded Ricardo.

(Ricardo you find her! Hurry! Before it's too late!)

"¡Pero no sé donde ella está!" Ricardo said in dispare

(But I do not know where she is!)

"Le dirigiré mi hijo joven. Siga el rojo se levantó. Le llevaron a ella. Vaya. Encuentre a su pequeña hermana. Antes de que ella muera." saint maria said as all the red roses blew around Ricardo which blinded him.

(I will guide you my young son. Follow the red rose. They will led you to her. Go. Find your little sister. Before she dies.)

The Ricardo woke up on the hard ground. Then he sat up. It still was night time. He rub his head in frution (sp). He got up and strechet. He graved his black katana. And started to walk in the woods. He walked until the sun came and when he reached a town. Ricardo dosent know where where his baby sister Maria was. But what he dose know his that is sister was part of a an expariment of secter 7. He first found out where his parents talked to one of the lab creeps. Thats why the they abanded her in the streets of york. Thats why that faithful day thats was the last time he very saw her. He was angerd by there action. He knew that Maria calls named her self Sodapop. How because he broken into the main secter 7 Hq and got the infomation from the cumputers. then killed some of the sicentes from the lab and excaped. And now he dosent have the slitest clue of where the she was located. He been to texas, new york, new mexico, and mississippi. Untile he walk past a news paper stand. But then he stopred and walked up to the stand. There in the head lines in big bold print.

'Autobots, C.A.T.S and D.O.G.S team save Ditroit Again!'

They thats where Ricardo saw the picter of her. Sodapop. His sister. Next to a baby blue robot. Fianlly he found his locatoin. Ditroit! A wind blew in front of him along with some red rose pelts.

"I fianlly found you" he said in a soft voice as he started to go to ditroit. No one is going to stop him. Not even the those damn basters secter 7. If anyone gets in his way.....he'll kill them.

His name is Ricardo. Bounty hunter "THE BLOOD ROSE"

Meanwhile

Sodapop was chill'en with her team and the D.O.G.S team and along with the autobot and sari. She was telling the yo mama jokes thats she used in Yo mama fights in the streets of New York.

" And i said 'Yo mama so lazy that she came in last place in a recent snail marathon.'" sodapop exlamed to her family and friends.

"hahahahahaha" bumblebee, sari, Jazz and blurr laghed

The other giggled, smiled and some were confued *cough prowl cough*

Sodapop laughed with them but then stoped when the wind blew red rose petls. She felt strang...like when the wind blew it felt like some one was looking for her. It send chill down her spin. Luna the leard of the C.A.T.S team noicte this.

"Sodapop?" Luna asked

"hmm?" sodapop said

"are you ok?"luna

Sodapop looked at her leard dead in the eyes. Then sodapop smiled her smile that can light up anyone even the mabye Ulta Magneus (sp).

"Im fine"sodapop said

Luna looked at her for a while then shock it off. When bumblebee,sari, jazz and blurr calmed down.

"So...what did he say?" sari asked all out of breath

"Yeah" jazz said wanting to sodapop countiue

"Ok then he said 'Yo mama so ugly they pay her to put her clothes on in strip joints' but then I said please thats so old then i said to him 'Yo mama so ugly even Rice Krispies won't talk to her!'" said sodapop stated 

Sari,Bumblebee,Blurr and Jazz cracked up again.

Luna sighed

"Sodapop were did you get all your streets smarts"luna asked

Sodapop looked at her and smlied so did luna. But luna couldnt shake it off that something that sodapop is not tell her. But only time will tell.

"


End file.
